Kyle
"Yes... My good-for-nothing little sister"- Kyle. Kyle is a major character in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series, appearing the the very last scenes of Chapter 5. It is known that his unintentional actions set up the storyline for the Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Drawcia's personality and her goal of conquering Dream Land before she joined up with the Dream Warriors. He is the oldest child of Merlin and Shauntele and the older brother of the fraternal triplet sisters Drawcia, Paintra, and Claycia. He is a Sword Wizard ranked Wizendren. He is the main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. Appearance Kyle has a similar appearance to his relatives, including Drawcia. He has goldish blonde hair and he has thick eyebrows are the same color. His eyes are a dark blue in color. He has peach skin and wears a blue robe usually with two pads of armor with spikes on his elbows and a suit of armor over it. There are star symbols on the should pads. However, there are times where he does not wear a suit of armor. During Chapter 10, Kyle wore a second suit of armor that resembled football gear after his original armor was greatly damaged. This armor was later destroyed by Dedede. Recently, Kyle has received a minor update in his design. His shoulder pads for his armor are similar in style to those of Raven's and he has a white rim around the bottom of his robe. He also now has cape which has a star on it's back. Other than those, his design didn't change very much. Gallery Main Gallery Kyle.jpg|Kyle's original design. kyle.png Kyle_updated_ref.png File:Kyle's_2nd_armor_suit.png|Kyle's second suit of armor that he wore in Chapter 10. kyle in pjs.png|kyle in his pjs File:Kyle_ref.png disturbed kyle.png kyl possesd by zero.png|Kyle as he appeared when possessed by 0. File:Kyle_with_is_twin_blade.png Pizza Date2.png Other Artwork Untitled-7.png|kyle as if he would appear in the games. kyle in dream selfie.png File:Kyle_by_emmasvarietyarts-d85yf0a.png|Artwork of Kyle by EmmasVarietyArts. request_don_t_make_me_angry__by_markproductions-d8fzmny.png|Artwork of Kyle by MarkProductions. File:Wizendren_sibs_by_dededeman7-d8g7ybf.png|Kyle, Drawcia, Paintra, Claycia and Lloyd as humans. Pizza Date2.png Personality Kyle is a megalomaniac and he believes he's superior to all except his allies. He also tends to thinks he can never be defeated. He will do anything to conquer Dream Land and will kill anyone in his way, including his own family. Much like his sister, he is shown to have a short, bad temper and he is prone to exploding in anger. Because of his superiority complex, Kyle tends to call those he believes are lower than him "losers". It is shown that Kyle also has a cruel streak and he can be quite cruel to others, except his allies. He also has no problem ordering his minions to attack the innocent inhabitants of Dream Land. It will be revealed in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles that Kyle was not as evil and cruel as he is now, plus reveal that him and Drawcia used to get along pretty well. The origin of his evilness will also be revealed, he accidentally found a forbidden book of dark magic and he read it, corupting his kind soul with evil. This evil is what made him kill his parents and place the blame on Drawcia. Abilities Kyle is a swordsman, which is rather odd as he is a Wizendren. Kyle is physically very strong but he is not as strong as Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven. As a Wizendren, he is skilled at using magic and his magic them is darkness. History Past Kyle was the first born child of his family. 3 years before the series began, Kyle found what he thought was a book but was actually a Nidoo in disguise that revealed it's true form and possessed Kyle. Kyle was unwillingly forced to murder his parents due to the Nidoo possessing him and when Drawcia came home from her last day at the Magic Academy, Kyle pinned the blame of the murders on Drawcia and got her banished as a result. Shortly after Drawcia left, Andrew noticed Kyle's odd behavior and used his Pure Crystal, revealing to Kyle's family that he was possessed by a Nidoo, which was quickly killed by Freya as she burned it to death. Kyle decided to take responsibly and left the Pumpkin Village on his own will. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Relationships Trivia *He is the first male Wizendren to appear in the series. **He is also the first Sword Wizard to appear in the series. *Kyle is based off of King from Rave Master and Mithos Yggdrasill from Tales of Symphonia. As such, Kyle has similar traits to both of them. **Most of Kyle's design was based off of King's, such as wielding a sword and wearing suits of armor. *Originally, Kyle was 20 years old in the tradition version of the series. To avoid referencing underage drinking, Kyle's age was boosted to 21 in the digital version of the series. Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizendrens Category:Male Characters Category:Drawcia's Family Category:Comic Characters Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders Category:Dream Warriors' Relatives